


Even Angels Fade

by insanetics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetics/pseuds/insanetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot piece inspired by a Kansas song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Fade

Inspired by the song [Dust in the Wind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0zSB2WEtwU) by Kansas

* * *

 

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment and the moment’s gone_

Blood-soaked hands gripped him tightly, rough fingers curled into the sodden, reddened fabric of his trench coat.  Dean could feel the life of him soaking into his jeans, the short, waning breaths disappearing like… like  _dust in the wind._    _All we are_.

“Dean,” the angel rasped, chin dimly resting against the hunter’s trembling shoulder.  Crimson ran a slow trial from the corner of Castiel’s dry, parted mouth.

His vision shifted in and out of focus.  He could feel his grace trickling its way into the air of nihility, returning to that which he was borne. He could see the world revolving beyond this coarse reality, a reality he had come to tenderly call home. 

_Now don’t hang on_

_Nothin’ lasts forever but the earth and sky_

He could feel the rough leather of Dean’s jacket.  He could feel the warmth and brightness of his soul pulsing around them, as alive as the day he’d pulled Dean from the depths of perdition.  In pieces, but so obstinately  _alive_. He could feel the human’s heart beating, and he closed his eyes, absorbed in its warm, hammering thrum.

“Save your tears, Dean Winchester,” Castiel whispered, low and soft.  There, he could see it.  The lush garden of green, a color that when the sun hit, turned a brilliant shade that was of much familiarity to him.  Cas smiled against the engulfing light.  His vessel wilted.

_It slips away_

_And all your money won’t another minute buy_

_All we are… is dust in the wind._

* * *


End file.
